Unending Dream
by Yume Owaranai
Summary: Yumi is a girl from the future,Yuki is a girl from the feudal era. Why do they look so much alike? What is their connection to Naraku? Kanna betrays Naraku? Kohaku is traveling with Kikyo? Secrets,spoilers,so many questions to answer! IyKag, SanMiro...


**Hello all!!! My name is Yume Owaranai, and it's nice to meet you!!!! I hope you all enjoy my fanfic!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. **

"**Blah": Talking**

'**_Blah_' : Thinking**

**Blah : the words are in Japanese**

* * *

**Youkai: Demon**

**Kisama: Bastard**

**Hanyou: Half Demon**

**Houshi: Monk**

**-sama: This honorific is one level higher than "-san". It is used to confer great respect.

* * *

**

Kanna walked down the dark eerie hallway, her head lowered, and the expression upon her face the same as always, emotionless. The young demoness observed Kanna from afar. '_Such an odd-_'

"…Kimi…" Her voice barely audible, Kanna turned slowly to face the demoness. Her eyes empty of any emotion as she faced the older girl. "Naraku…he wishes to see you…." turning back to face to the stairs leading into the darkness of the dungeon; she slowly started walking down them. After a few moments, Kimi soon followed after her.

'_What does the kisama want with me now….._'Kimi sighed, how did it come to this, relying on Naraku of all people, but she had no choice at this point and time. Looking around the dark room, she noticed _youkai_ limbs all over the place. '_Looks like he's "rebuilding" himself again…_'

"Kimi…I have a mission for you…"

* * *

Dark gray-green eyes searched the forest looking for any sign of familiarity. There was none to be found. '_…I guess I'm lost……_' 

Yuki had been on the run from enraged villagers for about a day and a half now. She had no where left to go. Once her village found out about her being quarter youkai, everywhere she went after that, the villagers chased her out.

'_It seems that news spreads fast around here….._'

She sighed giving up hope. What was to be done? She had no food, no water, no money; no village obviously would take her in because of her youkai blood. She could make it here in the forest for a while, but that could only last so long before a higher youkai came and devoured her.

Tried from running for so long, she sat down, her back against one of the trees, and closed her eyes.

'…_A rest should do me some good…._' These were her last thoughts before slipping into a deep, much needed sleep.

* * *

Yumi Kumiko stared out the bus window, lost in her own world. It had been another long day at school, and the day was only going to get longer when she got home. Between school and working at her family's shrine, she had hardly anytime to herself anymore. Plus, today was the day of the Fall Festival, so it was going to be longer than usual. She sighed to herself as the bus came to another stop. About half an hour later, the bus stopped at the Kumiko shrine. 

Yumi reluctantly got off the bus and walked up to the shrine.

* * *

"Wait up milord!!!" The little green toad like creature tripped over another rock trying to keep up with his lord Sesshomaru. Getting up again he took off running desperately trying to catch up. 

"Hurry up Master Jaken!" Rin shouted a little ahead of him. Jaken mumbled under his breath, stomping past the little girl and her large two headed dragon companion.

"Oh shut up you lit-" Not looking where he was going, he bumped into the back of Sesshomaru's leg. Dropping down on his hands and knees, Jaken starting bowing at his lord's feet. "Oh please forgive me milord! I meant no disrespect! Please forgive me, it was that Rin's fault, if she hadn't-"

"…Jaken…shut up…" Sesshomaru said in an icy voice, sending chills up the toad's spine. He looked rather angry. Not wanting to upset his lord even more than he though he already had, Jaken did as he was told.

"Y-Yes milord…" Jaken said standing up and backing away from him.

Looking at the star filled midnight sky, Sesshomaru smirked. '_Yes….this is defiantly his sent…so it seems he's making his next move…_'

"Jaken, Rin, stay here. Jaken, you are to watch her…"

"B-But milord!" Jaken protested.

Sesshomaru turned and glared at the toad.

"Y-Yes milord." Jaken stuttered. Sesshomaru turned and walked away leaving Rin and Jaken in the forest to follow Naraku's sent.

* * *

"I'm home." Yumi said in an emotionless voice. Dropping her bag and taking off her school shoes in the door way. After putting on her house shoes, she headed up the stairs, but before she could even reach them her father came out of the next room. 

"You're late." He stated glaring at the young girl. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"The bus was running late today, don't blame me. Besides, the festival doesn't start for another three hours, so, I'm not late. " She replied returning the glare.

"You should have called then, I would have sent a driver to come pick you up, and you are late, we still need to prepare for our guests."

Yumi starting heading upstairs. "Fine, I'll go change into my-"

"No, there isn't enough time for that; right now I need you to go get the charms from the storage room."

"Fine, whatever…" Yumi sighed coming back down stairs. As she headed towards the door, her father stopped her.

"One last thing …..stay the way your are…we can't have you scaring our guests with-"

"I know I know….you don't have to tell me twice..." With that, she walked out the door.

* * *

"SIT!" The sound of InuYasha falling face first into the ground could be herd a mile away. As the effects wore off, he finally stood up cursing his luck only to be "sat" again. This scene unfolded numerous times before InuYasha just gave up and stayed in the crater that had been created on account of Kagome sitting him several times in a row. 

Back behind the bushes, eight eyes were spying on the miko and the hanyou.

"We can't say we didn't tell him…" Miroku mumbled under his breath. Sango, Shippo, and Kirara nodded in agreement. They stood up form their crouching positions, and started walking back towards Keade's hut.

Once out of InuYasha's hearing distance, Shippo spoke up. "It's his own fault! We told him to wait until Kagome cooled down, but no, he didn't listen. He's the reason she's mad and wanted to go home anyways! All because he had to go see Kikyo last night! He sees her soul collectors, and follows them without any regard to Kagome's feelings!!!! He's such a-"

"Such a what!?" Looking up, the little kitsune was surprised to see InuYasha right behind him, and man did he look pissed, if looks could kill.

"Uh….hi InuYasha, well would you look at the time, gotta go!" Shippo dashed off into the bushes before InuYasha could get a hold of him. Kirara followed right behind him.

InuYasha's ears twitched at the feeling of eyes watching him. He snapped his head around glaring at Sango and Miroku. Sango returned the glare, while Miroku just sighed.

"If you've got somthin' to say then spit it out!" Sango was about to speak, but chose not to on second thought. No matter how much she wanted to, it wouldn't be a good idea at the time.

InuYasha turned to Miroku. "Well, don't you have anything to say monk!?"

Sango interrupted him just as he was about to open his mouth. "C'mon, _houshi-sama_, I think InuYasha needs sometime alone." She grabbed Miroku by his arm and dragged him away.

* * *

A few hours later, Yuki awoke from her sleep only to be met with a pair of crimson eyes." Who are you…why are you here!?" Yuki said as she raised her defense. 

"No need to be alarmed child…" The older woman smiled. "…I'm only here to help you."

"Help me, ha, do you take me for a fool!? You're a full blood, why would you want to help a quarter blood like me!?"

"….My master has sent me to retrieve you…now will you come…."The older woman stated calmly. She watched as Yuki thought for a second. "…If I have to, I will use force…"

"And what does you master want with me?" Yuki questioned glaring at her.

Kimi held out her hand. "Come….and you will see…"

Yuki thought for a second, and made her decision. "…Fine, I'll come…" Yuki took Kimi's hand.

Kimi smirked. "Good girl." '_One down and one to go.'

* * *

_

**YES!!! I'm done with this chapter!!!!YES!!!!!!Ok, I'm clam...now, sorry about there being no "real" action in this chapter, right now I'm plot building. Trust me, it'll get TONS better once I get into the story. Oh yes, as I'm sure you all noticed I'm using some of my own characters ((Yuki, Yumi, Kimi, etc. etc.)) you'll find out more about them as the story goes one. Also, I'm writing this at school, so sometimes it'll take me a while with chapters. I hoped you guys liked it. Oh, and please R & R!!!!Well, until we meet again. :)**

**-Yume Owaranai**


End file.
